A-B-C-D-E
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kisah keluarga Dragneel yang terdiri dari Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, ditambah Happy dapat diceritakan lewat 5 abjad. A, B, C, D, dan E. Dimulai dari yang pertama ... A! /request dari Vegi C. Wanda/


**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : K - T**

**GENRE : FAMILY/ROMANCE**

**WARNING : ONESHOT, NALU, 1ST POV, REQUEST DARI SESEORANG YANG BERNAMA VEGI C. WANDA. SEMOGA KAMU SUKA YA, HOHO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"A-B-C-D-E"**

Hai semuanya. Bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu? Karena mama selalu mengajarkanku agar senantiasa memperkenalkan diri, maka aku pun akan melakukannya. Namaku Nashi, panjangnya Nashi Dragneel. Tapi jangan samakan dengan nasi yang makanan pokok itu ya karena aku tak akan segan-segan untuk meninju pantat kalian jika itu terjadi.

Hanya dengan melihat nama belakangku saja kalian semua pasti sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Yap, aku adalah anak pertama dari ayah dan mamaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia. Kenapa aku memanggil ayah dan mama dan bukannya ayah dan ibu? Kalian akan mengetahui jawabannya nanti.

Umurku tahun ini genap tujuh tahun. Tujuh adalah angka keberuntungan di Jepang dan semoga saja itu berlaku juga bagiku di usia yang ketujuh ini, hihi. Lalu aku adalah seorang perempuan. Iya benar, perempuan dan bukannya laki-laki. Padahal kebanyakan orang di guild sudah mengira mama akan melahirkan anak laki-laki sebelum aku lahir. Rambutku berwarna merah muda senada dengan warna bunga sakura, dimana aku selalu menyamakan warna rambut panjangku yang indah ini dengan bunga elok itu daripada harus menyamakan dengan rambut ayahku itu. Masa pria rambutnya pink? Benar-benar tidak jantan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Warna rambutku ini kan keturunan dari ayahku yang bodoh itu.

Disini aku ingin menceritakan sekelumit tentang keadaan di keluargaku. Dimana ada aku, ayah, mama, dan Happy. Keluarga kami bukanlah keluarga yang bergelimang harta walau dulu katanya sih mama adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang kaya raya. Bukanlah keluarga yang mempunyai kuasa dan tahta layaknya keluarga kerajaan di Fiore. Dan juga bukanlah keluarga yang terkenal seperti keluarganya kakek Makarov dimana antara kakek, anak, dan cucunya terjadi konflik hingga beritanya pernah dimuat di majalah Weekly Sorcerer. Maafkan aku kek karena telah membawa-bawa nama keluarga Dreyar, hihihi.

Aku akan mendeskripisikan itu semua lewat lima alfabet pertama yaitu A, B, C, D, dan E. Tiap abjad mempunyai makna dan kisahnya tersendiri lho. Kumulai saja ya dari yang pertama yaitu ... A!

**Asa**

Asa adalah harapan. Harapan adalah kepercayaan akan sesuatu yang diinginkan dan diperoleh di waktu setelahnya atau yang akan datang. Ayah selalu mengajarkanku agar aku jangan pernah berhenti berharap sekalipun itu dalam keadaan yang nyaris mustahil sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan mama yang tak pernah ketinggalan untuk menasihatiku ketika aku sedang putus asa dan terpuruk. Seperti yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu ketika ayah sedang bertarung mati-matian dengan paman Sting dari Sabertooth di turnamen Daimato Enbu tahun X804...

"NATSUUU BERJUANGLAAAHHH!"

Teriakan mama benar-benar hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya persis.

Keadaan benar-benar gawat sekarang. Di hari terakhir turnamen paling bergengsi di seluruh daratan Fiore ini, giliran ayah lah yang bertarung satu lawan satu dengan paman Sting yang konon merupakan penyihir yang sangat ingin mengalahkan ayah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Hey otak udang! Kau jangan sampai kalah ya. Kemenangan guild kita bergantung kepadamu bodoh!" Ucap paman Gray dengan nada keras yang mengejek.

"Sialaaan! Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku hah pangeran celana dalam?" Masih sempat-sempatnya ayah menyahut walaupun sebelumnya tubuhnya terbentur keras ke dinding arena setelah terkena sihir paman Sting yang seperti sinar putih berkilauan itu.

"Paman, kenapa paman malah menghina ayahku seperti itu sih?" Aku memicingkan kedua mata ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Pria berambut hitam itu malah mengusap rambutku sembari cengengesan "Hahaha. Itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa kami lakukan sejak kecil Nashi. Ayahmu bukanlah orang yang semudah itu menyerah sekalipun dalam kondisi yang kritis"

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Gray benar. Kau harus percaya sepenuhnya kepada ayahmu Nashi" Suara tegas namun penuh kepedulian barusan membuatku tersentak.

"Ma..master?"

"Hey, bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan master? Panggil aku dengan sebutan bibi saja ya" Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Baik bibi Erza"

"Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik kubawa Ema putriku untuk menemanimu disini" Ucap bibi Erza. Tatapannya masih fokus ke tengah stadion dimana terlihat dua orang pria yang sudah nampak babak belur satu sama lain.

"Natsu-san, *hosh* kali ini aku yang akan menang setelah tahun kemarin aku dikalahkan olehmu *hosh*" Paman Sting berjalan mendekat ke arah ayah yang masih tersungkur di tepian arena. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan.

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan luka lebam bercampur debu, ayah masih menatapnya dengan tajam dan berani "O ya? Hehehe. Kau boleh mengalahkanku secara pribadi Sting. Tapi..."

Alis pria berambut pirang itu terangkat sebelah "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengalahkanku karena kali ini..." Ayah perlahan bangkit berdiri "...kemenangan Fairy Tail dipertaruhkan di atas namaku"

Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah dragon slayer cahaya itu "Aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu apapun alasanmu Natsu-san. Rasakan ini!"

"Arrghhh" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi ayah yang baru saja bangkit sehingga mengakibatkannya kembali terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"AYAH!"

"NATSU!"

Aku dan mama berteriak bersamaan seiring dengan terjadinya pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh paman Sting barusan.

"Happy, bagaimana ini? Apakah ayah akan kalah hah? Jawab Happy" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil kucing berbulu biru yang kedua matanya sudah sembab sedari tadi.

"Na..Natsuu..uu" Tubuh Happy gemetar, air matanya mulai meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Cih, tak kukira Natsu akan kalah semudah ini oleh Sting" Gumam paman Laxus dengan ekspresi kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajah garangnya.

Di tengah arena, paman Sting terus melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah wajah maupun perut ayah. Penonton pun bersorak-sorai mengiringi pukulan keras yang terus-menerus menghujani tubuh ayahku.

"Apakah Natsu Dragneel benar-benar tumbang? Pukulan demi pukulan dari Sting sepertinya membuat kesadarannya mulai menurun saudara-saudara" Seru Chapati Lola dengan antusias.

Dengan perasaan yang benar-benar cemas, aku memperhatikan semua wajah anggota Fairy Tail yang ada di sekitarku. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat bahagia. Aura mendung seakan sedang menaungi kami semua yang ada disini.

"NATSU, LIHAT KEMARI!"

Seluruh orang terkejut dan langsung menengok ke asal suara. Itu suara mama. Mama lah yang barusan berteriak dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri.

Dengan keadaan yang sudah memprihatinkan, pelan tapi pasti ayah menoleh ke arah mama.

"Bukankah kau yang sering mengajarkan kepada anakmu tentang arti harapan? Mana buktinya, mana? Jangan membuat aku malu telah menjadi istri dari pria yang tidak sanggup melakukan apa yang telah diajarkannya sendiri" Raut muka mama benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini sosok mama yang biasanya cengeng dan penakut tidak nampak di dalam dirinya. Aku tahu, sepertinya mama berusaha untuk menutupi sifat aslinya di depanku.

"Lu..Lu-chan" Bibi Levy terperangah dibuatnya.

"NATSU! KAU HARUS MENANG!" Dengan cekatan mama segera mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dibiarkan terbuka sementara yang lainnya tertutup ke dalam. Itu pose Fairy Tail.

Aku pun mengangguk mantap, menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti apa yang mama lakukan.

"Ayaahhh, kau sudah janji kan kepadaku untuk menang?" Teriakku sekeras yang kubisa.

"Heh, kuharap otak koral itu bisa melakukan yang terbaik" Paman Gray mengikuti aku dan mama.

"Hmm, semoga berhasil Natsu" Bibi Erza mengacungkan jempol dan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Gi hee"

Satu per satu dari kami semua kompak menyatukan hati dan semangat. Semangat Fairy Tail untuk terus berharap menjadi lebih baik sekalipun dalam situasi yang lebih buruk. Seperti yang sering diajarkan oleh ayah dan mama di rumah.

Sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah ayah. Tangannya mengepal erat dan matanya terpejam. Perlahan tangan kanan yang mengepal itu memunculkan jempol dan jari telunjuk.

Mama mengangguk mantap walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kedua matanya sudah berlinangan air mata dan tangan kanannya yang tegak ke atas kini bergetar cukup hebat. Apalagi Happy. Tangisannya semakin deras sehingga harus ditenangkan oleh Charle yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku, aku ... masih belum kalah, kau tahu?" Ayah kini kembali bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Na..Natsu-san?" Paman Sting bergerak mundur. Seakan syok dan tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Woowww, ternyata Natsu dari Fairy Tail masih mampu berdiri. Apakah ia akan berhasil membalikan keadaan walau sepertinya mustahil?"

Penonton bersorak sangat keras dan meriah, melebihi pertandingan yang sudah-sudah. Seluruh pasang mata kini sudah tak sabar ingin menyaksikan siapa pemenang di antara dua penyihir hebat kelas S ini.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini Natsu-san" Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di hadapan wajah master Sabertooth itu "Hakuryuu no Houkou!"

Dengan amat cekatan ayah segera membalas serangan itu "Sihir ini adalah penyempurnaan dari sihir api milikku ... Aoi Karyuu no Houkou!"

"Sihir api berwarna biru itu, sejak kapan Natsu memilikinya? Api yang panasnya dua kalilipat dari api biasa berwarna merah" Ucap bibi Erza dengan kagum.

Semburan api besar berwarna biru tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama segera memusnahkan semburan laser putih menyilaukan dan menghantam tubuh Sting Eucliffe secara telak.

"GWOAAHHH!" Tubuh paman Sting meluncur cepat ke arah belakang dan terlempar ke arah tribun penonton dengan amat kerasnya.

"Sungguh serangan yang luar biasa dari seorang Natsu Dragneel. Apakah Sting masih bisa bangkit?" Seru sang pembawa acara sambil menunggu keadaan dari naga cahaya itu.

Detik demi detik berjalan tapi dari tubuh Sting Eucliffe yang berada di tribun penonton sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Pemenangnya adalah ... NATSU DRAGNEEL DARI FAIIRRYY TAAAIILLL!"

Riuh penonton kembali bergema memenuhi seluruh stadion Domus Flau. Ekspresi lega bercampur kegembiraan langsung hadir di setiap anggota Fairy Tail. Masing-masing orang merayakan kemenangan guild berlogo peri berekor ini dengan caranya masing-masing.

"LUCCYYY ... NASSHIII!"

Di tengah-tengah keributan yang luar biasa ini, aku masih sempat mendengar ayah berteriak menyerukan namaku dan mama. Sontak aku, mama, maupun Happy menatapnya dengan hati yang penasaran.

"Lucy! Aku adalah suami yang tidak memalukan kan?" Ayah nyengir seenaknya sendiri "Dan Nashi, ayah sudah menepati janji kan?"

Aku mengusap air mata hangat yang baru saja meleleh dari bola mata gelap kepunyaanku.

"Hehehe..." Dan tubuh ayahku kembali jatuh ke tanah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia pingsan.

"NATSUUU!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Maaf ya kalau ide ceritanya pasaran kaya gini dan terlalu mainstream, hehehe. Maklum lah, fic ini aja request dari seseorang. Makanya idenya serba mendadak dan kurang matang.**

**O ya, di fic ini ceritanya Daimato Enbu tahun itu sudah terjadi perubahan regulasi/peraturan. Master diperbolehkan ikut. Makanya Sting diceritakan bertarung dengan Natsu.**

**Fic ini akan berlanjut ke abjad selanjutnya yaitu B. Semoga penyakit WB (Writer Block) yang menjangkiti author hampir sebulan bisa sembuh total sehingga fic ini tidak mangkrak di tengah jalan. Semoga saja.**

**Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.**


End file.
